1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates in general to the construction of a corn holder and in particular to new and useful telescopically interengageable corn holder members having corn piercing tines which are received in the recesses of the associated engageable member and also to an improved holder for the whole body of the corn receiving elements for the individual tines.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Many types of corn holders are known and a large number of them include elements which pierce the corn so that the piercing element may extend outwardly from each end of the corn and provide a handle for holding the corn so that a person's fingers may not become soiled when eating it. A disadvantage of the known holders is that the piercing ends or tines present sharp points which are dangerous and it is not easy to cover them when the elements are stored or not in use. In addition the exposed tine elements occupy a great deal of drawer space and present exposed piercing points which make their storage and handling difficult.